UPDATE
by jokerk118
Summary: Just all My updates
1. Update 1

**Hey Guys Joker here and this is gonna be my update thingy. yea its not a story, sorry, but i don't feel like posting updates on the development of my stories within them so im just gonna have an update thing. YAY. but anyways on to the updates**

* * *

**Hey guys, so here's whats happening with the stories right now**

**Well first off i been kinda sick for a while plus with practice and cleaning out my room i haven't had much time to do shit like write so yea.. but here's what I've got**

Red & Yellows Present: I have an idea of what i want to happen at the parties but i'm not sure how or even IF i should do them cuz they are kind of weird for the story but i'm changing them to fit it better.

_Pokemon Special: War Of Shadows;_ I have Half the first chapter done i'm just kinda bored because it IS the beginning of the story and thats always boring, ya know?

**New projects:**

**So i've got a couple of new projects i'm doing**

Franticshipping story (Working title): this is gonna be a Franticshipping Story (obviously) But it's gonna be kinda short, Max 10 chapters probably, its gonna be about Ruby and Sapph's Life as they grow up with each chapter focusing on a different point. so its more or less a compilation of a bunch of different one shots that are in the same timeline

I'm helping out my Friends Twinzombiekiller and Xx_Ragedtwin_xX with Their Adventure time fanfic (also i'm gonna be in it YAY) so if you want to go check it out (in all honesty it's not really that good, writing wise, story wise it's pretty cool though), they have great ideas but not too much writing experience, which is why they asked me to help out You should Check it out "The Adventures of Ryder and Jimmy in Adventure Time"

* * *

**Well until next update see ya!**


	2. Update 2

**Hey guys, new update! yay! but yea so what about? read on and find out**

* * *

**hey guys so here's whats going on**

I'm gonna be doing a story (or series of) stories that are X-overs between Kingdom hearts and SAO, so that's gonna be fun, here's the premise: Klein gets a PM from my OC who is a friend of his in the states, Nexas, who tells him a bout a project Square Enix is doing, this project is to reboot it's older games, namely the Final fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Franchises, and bring them into the world of VRMMORPG's using the Worlds Seed. Klein then tells the gang and they (along with Nexas) play these new versions of the games, currently this is only gonna be the KH series might do a few FF games. but the new games have a few new modes and updates you can play in four modes of the game, Solo mode: You replace Sora/The main character and play through the story normally, team mode: You team up with a group of friends and play through the games helping Sora and the gang complete each game, MMO mode: play through a new story in an SAO-Esque game style, every one is a keyblade weilder playing through the Keyblade war (It's like KH X except no pre made clans, and your Keyblade is made unique for your own tastes and style, you get to meet many characters expanding beyond just the Disney and FF universes, maybe..., and you get to actually GO TO KINGDOM HEARTS for one of, if not, the final battle) also because it was built using the seed you can transfer all of your SAO/ALO stuff to it, its gonna be a fun story so watch out

Adventure time Collab: i'm doing a character back story for my OC and a character bio as well, i will have two for him right now, a general Bio that is like a guideline for every other story bio, and serves as the default to any story he doesn't get a bio for that he's in, and the bio for the adventure time story

everything else: been kinda lacking in inspiration for these so yea.. i'll do something eventually, once school starts i'll be so bored that something'll come to me.

* * *

**So yea i'm kinda lazy but whatever i'll get to the goldmine of inspiration eventually see ya later.**


	3. Update 3

Hey guys bad news. Thanks to a couple of people who are probably reading this (you know who you are) my laptop is out of commission I'm actually typing this on my phone. So don't expect much from me for a bit I all see you guys later!


	4. Update 4

Hey guys i got some good news and bad news

the good news is: WHOO! FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP FIXED, I can continue working on shit now :3

the bad news is: they had to wipe my hard drive so all of my unfinished/unpublished chapters are gone forever so yea...

but expect some new stuff in a few weeks, i am in school now so meh, but once i get everything back to where i want it ill start writing again so be on the look out

thanks again for being so patient with me and i promise to try and get this shit done quick


End file.
